Cameron's Goodbye
by ChibiTomoyo
Summary: Cameron was always the most silent out of them, always suffering. What happens when she can't deal with it anymore?NOTE: I am thinking about making an alternative ending


This is also posted on AFF under the same username, so yeah.

Summary: Cameron was always the most silent out of them, always suffering. What happens when she can't deal with it anymore?

Warnings: Character death, implied sex.

Pairing: Implied Cameron/House

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or anything you may recognize other then the plot.

Cameron's Goodbye

A young woman was curled up on her couch in her apartment. The outside of this apartment looked nice enough, but inside you could tell no one really took care of the place for awhile. Everything was dirty, falling apart, infested by ants, or something else bothering it.

This young woman was Allison Cameron. She was crying silently, and if you looked into her eyes, there was nothing there. They were just hallow, dead, no light to them. She would sometimes cry a bit louder, thinking about why her life collapsed.

She mostly blamed House. She quickly fell for him, did everything she could for him, pretended she only wanted to fix the "cripple", but deep down inside she fell hard for him. She promised herself she would never fall for someone again after her husband died and her unborn baby dieing.

Tear by tear, memories came back to her, destroying what remained of her.

When she first went to the hosptial, first impressions.

When she finally realized her feeling about House and how upset she was.

How scared she was when he went into a coma.

How happy she was when he woke up, his leg better...

And two nights after he was allowed out of the hospital...

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang. She blinked, getting up and answered it._

"_Dr. House! Why are you here?" She was truly surprised._

"_Because I want to go out with a date on you" He just said out front._

_For some reason, she accepted. They went to the movies, watched Pirates Two, went out to a nice dinner and went back to his house where they talked and before she knew it..._

_She was naked beneath him, moaning his name, his fingers inside her. It was so long since someone wanted her... She no longer cared if it was just one night, all she could think was that she wanted him soon._

"_Please... House..." She begged of him._

"_Its Gregory" he said, pinching her clit softly so she screamed his name._

_Right before she was about to hit her climax, he stopped, put a condom on and before she knew it she was being fucked._

_Moan after moan, scream after scream, then screaming his name and having a mind blowing orgasm where they both fell asleep afterwards._

_She woke up in his arms, and smiled sadly. She knew house, she knew that this was a one time thing and that tomorrow she'd have to act like this never happened. She just savored being in his arms for a couple more minutes, then got dressed. She kissed him softly on the lips, whispering a thank you._

_She left after that, not knowing House was awake for all of it, and in shock._

_End Flashback_

She sighed, that Monday he was even worse. Everyday he was more cruel to her.

It was a month after that. House was on his cane again, for which she was truly sad. The insults, the remarks were now just unbearable. She could no longer cope with it.

It was a week since she showed up to work, ignoring the messages Wilson and Foremen left on her phone, ignoring the knocking on the door, she was just stuck in her own little world, and trying to figure out how to release her from this pain.

She thought about suicide a lot lately. She tried thinking a way to get out of this mess other then suicide, but nothing would pop up. This whole week, it became more and more of an attractive idea till now, where she knew if she didn't show up tomorrow she'd be fired unless she was dead or in the ER. If she went though, the remarks would be even worse.

She made up her mind, going to the kitchen and getting one of the sharpest knifes she had, and also got a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote,

_To anyone who finds this,_

_I apologize for being so weak not to avoid this fate, but I can't handle this anymore. Being alone in this world is cruel enough, but knowing people at work, who used to care about me but no longer don't, could care less, as all three of the guys make horrible remarks at me sometimes "jokingly", I just can't handle it anymore. My soul is dead, and now my body wants to join it. Who am I to stop what my body wants?_

_Love,_

_Allison_

Sure, it wasn't that good but she was half drunk and sobbing. She placed the note where people would find it eventually, and picked up the knife. She cut the major veins in both of her arms deeply, enjoying the feeling. She heard knocking, harder then usual, about to break the door down and she knew she had to die soon if she wanted to escape this cruel world.

Resolved on what she wanted, she raised the the knife and whispered, "This is for you Gregory, I love you..." and right after that last word, she stabbed herself in the heart. Right before her eyes closed, house was there, staring in shock as she smiled sadly, took in his image one last time before she closed her eyes, one last time, happy that she got to see her love just one, last, time.

_The End_

Please Review


End file.
